The heat, the lights and the People
by Wastepaperbin
Summary: Harry goes to a muggle club to try and forget about his up-and-coming nuptials to Ginny but gets stranded by his best friend. He lost and drunk and a little bit high and when did Draco Malfoy turn into a nice guy anyways?


**Hey hey there ladies and gents. Here is my first story for you all. Be gentle and enjoy. -WPB**

_Anything you say, can and will be held against you, so only say my name and it will be held against you_-

It was too hot. Too many lights. Too many people. A warm air lay low, as a figure with messy brown hair waded through a crowd of half-dressed Muggles. His eyes stung red. He had just started wearing lenses and they were becoming dry and painful due to the smoke and god-knows-what else was in the air. Music pumped through the air as people gyrated close together, hand and feet moving as one. He was lost. The great Harry Potter – lost! _You could just apparate home_, the rational part of his brain argued at him, but he didn't want to go home to warm faces and happy smiles and pats on the back and his adopted family talking about how excited they were for the wedding. Plus, he was in a muggle bar so he couldn't just disappear at the click of his fingers. He stared down at his ring finger.

Marriage! He had only just turned twenty one – people weren't supposed to get married at twenty one. Were they? Harry never really had a normal life –what with the war and such- so he wasn't sure when people were supposed to –well when they were _supposed_ to do anything. _Surely twenty one is too young though? _He pushed his way outside so he could breathe in some fresh air.

"Where are you Blaise?" He whispered – slurring slightly- to himself staring at his phone. 10% battery. Great.

Blaise Zabini was his new found best friend and the only person that didn't congratulate him on the news of his marriage. He instead noticed the pained look in the brunette's eyes and decided to take him out for, 'the best night of your single life!'

"Best night, my arse," Harry gritted his teeth as he looked around the street for something familiar looking. His vision blurred as streetlight mingled in with bar signs. He was lost and drunk. Not the best combination for a hero to be in.

They had apparated to a city – Harry couldn't remember which one – in the south of England, where thousands of muggles gathered to party their weekends away. Tonight, Blaise informed him, was the beginning of 'freshers'; a muggle University tradition of getting drunk and acting stupid before the academic year began. Blaise was in paradise at the sight of scantily clad girls, falling over one another to get into clubs they didn't look old enough to enter. But this was not Harry's scene at all. Harry didn't want to look at those girls. He told himself and his friend that it was because he loved his girlfriend – fiancé- whatever. However, this argument was unconvincing to both parties. He blatantly stared at one girl, dressed in nothing but a bra and shorts and began to wonder what the world was coming to but his friend nudged him with his elbow and gestured for him to get in line to enter the club. He shot Blaise one of his famous glares but got the widest smile he'd ever seen in reply.

"Just get a drink down you, you'll feel better."

So Harry did. He drank shot after shot after shot. And where did that leave him? Lost and blurry in the back alley of some sordid club. He sat himself down, checking the floor for bodily fluids first and curled up, almost into a ball. His knees were tucked into his chest and his head was in his hands. He needed the world to stop blurring and the lights to stop flashing so he could find his friend. His friend that had deserted him for some blonde girl dressed as a lion.

_Who dresses as a lion? Muggles are stranger than I remember…_Harry snapped out of this train of thought when he realised that a shadow had been cast on him – a person was standing over him.

"Shit! Are you okay?" The voice sounded familiar- regal, upperclass – but it wasn't Blaise. _I know that voice. It's_ – Harry snapped his head up quickly to check if his suspicions were true and found that there was a tall, slim blonde man towering over him. _In all the back alleys, in all of England, why did he have to walk into mine? _The quick movement of his head made him feel even dizzier, but he tried to hold his own as he glared up at his old school rival.

"Jesus Christ Potter, what the Hell are you doing here?!" There was actual worry in the blonde boy's voice. '_How bad do I look? _', thought Harry as he tried to focus his vision. Those shots he had done previously were starting to catch up with him and a fire was starting to stir in his throat. He needed to think of a witty reply, one that made him sound like he was perfectly fine. After all, for a variety of reasons, he didn't feel safe in a dark alley way with someone he previously almost killed. Focusing on the blonde figure in front of him now he could see that Draco had changed. Yes, he was still tall and pale, had gorgeous short blonde hair and was dressed to kill – but something about his overall demeanour had changed. There was no longer an ooze of bitterness and hate irradiating around him, just the sign of actual emotions. _What happened to you?_

"I'm doing whaaaatever I want here, D-draco Malfooyyy!" _Well that wasn't witty at all_. The slur in his voice was becoming more and more prominent as the alcohol started seeping into his blood. He wondered to himself what exactly was in the drinks Blaise bought him before he disappeared off the face of the earth. Instead of the aggressive retort he expected from Draco he was instead greeted with a low chuckle that sent a questioning shiver down his spine. He could hear the sincerity and friendliness that dripped from every octave. This couldn't be the same person that used to follow him and his friends around shooting insult after insult. Could it? Draco slid down next to the brunette but landed much closer than Harry expected. Their arms were now touching and could smell something sweet and familiar.

"Well, Potter, that was an intelligent reply." There was sarcasm thick in his voice but he still sounded friendly. Harry stayed quiet and this gained him another chuckle. The movement of Draco's shoulder now rubbing against his own was beginning to make Harry feel uncomfortable. But he longed for more friction and more touch. This couldn't be the same Malfoy. The Malfoy Harry knew had been horrible to him nearly every day of his live – even after the war, Draco still sneered and glared at Harry if they ever walked past each other. And the horrible things he said to Hermione! His thoughts were broken again by Draco's smooth sounding voice.

"So what have you taken?" There was now seriousness in the blonde boy's voice. Harry could distinctly smell strawberries.

"I haven't takennnn anything. Now get out of my faccce!" He tried to sound threatening but was quickly beginning to realise that resistance was futile. He sighed deeply, trying to remain in control of his dizzy eyes and turned so he was face to face with Draco. He stared at the bright blue eyes he was met with and once again felt incredibly uncomfortable. _Why is he so goddamn close?_

"I came hereee with Blaissee, I don't know where he is, I haven't taken anything illegal but i've drank a lottt of shotssss." Even he could hear the slur in his words now and cursed himself for acting so stupid in front of his rival. The blonde seemed shocked at this, but this shock soon turned into his infamous smirk, which left Harry feeling threatened. He quickly closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall they were sat against. Draco didn't believe that Harry hadn't taken something- but maybe he didn't realise what was coursing through his body -Blaise was well known for slipping something in his friend's drinks to make them enjoy themselves more.

"Well, Potter…" He paused for a moment looking at Harry's eyelashes. "I've got some bad news for you." _Great this is where I get a kick-in. _Harry tensed up waiting for Malfoy to take advantage of his pathetic situation. "I just saw Blaise get into a taxi…with a particularly drunk looking female – I don't think he'll be coming back any time soon." _Just great. I've been deserted for a random girl. Some best friend you are, Blaise! _Harry made a mental note to leave an angry voicemail on Blaise's phone as soon as he gained the function of proper speech again.

"Fuck." Harry whispered to himself. Keeping his eyes locked shut. _You could just go home_; the rational part of his brain reminded him again. _No. No. No_. He did not want to go home to fiancés, and families and duties and responsibilities and talks about the ministry and talks about death and all the horrible things that had happened because of him. He would rather just lay in a ditch, sat uncomfortably close to his old school rival. He was snapped out of his thoughts once again when Draco suddenly stood up and lifted him up, wrapping his arms under the brunette's shoulders to support him.

"Wha-wha-a?" Harry stuttered at the blonde as he quickly opened his eyes. He was once again met with blue eyes that made the lower part of his stomach begin to feel warm. He shut his eyes quicker than last time and relaxed into Draco's hold of him.

"Where do you live? I'm going to take you there." There was authority in the former Slytherin's voice which made Harry shudder. Maybe he had taken something because he began to feel weirder and weirder. No! Draco could not take him home. He couldn't deal with another lecture on how he should pace himself, and not drink so much, and do the dishes, and fold his clothes. It was like being in a relationship with his mother- not a girlfriend. _And you're going to have to spend the rest of your live with her_. He felt queasy but it wasn't due to the drugs or alcohol.

"No. No. I don't want to go there. Too many fiancés theeeere. Let'sssss have more to ddddrink." The slurring had worsened and the lights still whirred into one and the movement of being carried was beginning to make him feel odd. _Gods he feels so warm._ The night was warm already but Harry found himself leaning into Draco's touch.

"I'm not letting you end up in A&E Potter." Draco made a mental note of Harry mentioning his fiancé and quickly wondered if he meant a man or a woman.

"Then take me home with you." It was the alcohol talking – of course. But Harry couldn't stop thinking that this would be a great idea. This way he wouldn't have to pass out on the streets of a grubby English town and he wouldn't have to go home to his moany, horrible fiancé.

"My, my Potter, aren't you a forward one?" Draco joked. There was sarcasm and a hint of something else in his voice. Harry turned to look Draco in the eye, but his blurry vision focused on the wide smirk that had settled itself of the blonde's face. Harry liked that smirk. He began to feel hotter than he had before so he closed his eyes again.

"Mmm." He mumbled into his own chest, not really knowing how to take that comment.

When they got to Draco's studio apartment Harry was shocked. Even in his blurry state the brunette could see that this place was nothing grand that he had expected of the other boy. He had expected gold chandeliers and eight bathrooms and great big manor house in the middle of the country. This home was made up of a large kitchen, a sofa area and steps leading to large queen size bed. Even his place, up in London was bigger than this apartment. There was, however, the sweet smell of strawberries drifting through the room which made Harry think back to happier times.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He led Harry to one of the sofas and led him down on it. Harry kicked his shoes off and suddenly instinctively pulled on the other boy's shirt causing him to fall into the most awkward of positions. Draco was now straddling Harry, with a look of shock and embarrassment on his face. Harry was drunker than he thought. They stayed like that for a moment, with a look of shock on Draco's face and Harry's eyes half closed until Harry spoke.

"Youuu feel warmmmm." He wrapped his arms around Draco's back and nuzzled himself into the crook of his neck. Draco's eyes fluttered at the touch. This was his lucky night. He had not only found his crush in a drunken state in his newfound home town, he now had said crush gripping onto him and making all sorts of encouraging noises as he nuzzled into the blonde's neck. His night got even better as his rival began to leave a trail of light kisses down his neck. He moaned softly, becoming overwhelmed by the sensation. The mention of Harry's fiancé quickly popped into his head but left once again as Harry began to nibble on his earlobe causing Draco to thrust his groin into Harry's. It was now Harry's turn to moan – a sound that reverberated through the small apartment. Harry pushed Draco away from him quickly and started to rip his shirt off revealing a tanned, muscular frame. Draco's breath got caught in his throat at the sight, only before Harry pulled him in for one of the best kisses he'd ever had. Instant heat washed through them both and lips entwined with one another and hands raced all over each other's bodies. _He even tastes like strawberries_. Draco broke away from the kiss panting and stared down at Harry's lust filled eyes.

"I didn't bring you here to do this Harry – this wasn't why I was trying to help." Harry led staring a Draco, with his mouth open slightly. He then began to slowly undo his blonde rival's buttons, sitting up so he could slowly lick and kiss down Draco's chest.

"When did you….turn…into such a….fucking…Hufflepuff." He said in-between kisses. Draco moaned and let his head drop back. His mind filled with images of what he wanted his rival to do with that mouth.

"I haven't. You've just got a fiancé…remember and I…" Harry stopped his movements and came face to face and chest to chest with the slytherin boy.

"You what?" Harry said in a low growl his hands skillfully unbuttoning Draco's jeans and making it harder for him to remember what his argument was. Harry's tone had switched from drunk and cuddly to aggressive in a matter of minutes which made Draco certain that some sort of drug was at work in the brunette's body.

"I don't want you to do anything you regret." Harry quickly moved away from him standing. He quickly shimmied out of both his trousers and boxers until he was left their naked, with a rock hard cock pointing out at Draco. The sight made Draco panic. "I'm- I'm sorry." He stood, his eyes forced shut and moved so there was a large sofa between him and Harry. He buttoned up his jeans and fumbled with his shirt buttons. "I can't do this with you. Not now… not like this." His last word got caught in his throat.

This sobered Harry right up. He was being rejected. By a man. By Draco Malfoy. Whose living room he was completely naked in. Harry looked down at his now wilting prick as a red glow of embarrassed ran across his face and chest. _What have I done?_ He started to pull his boxers and trousers up quickly and started to make for the door. He would be fine outside without a shirt on, it was July, and anyway he couldn't bear to look at his former rival any longer. Why had he kissed his rival? Why had he stripped naked and acted like a complete idiot in front of someone he didn't even like? What would Ginny say if she saw him now?

"Harry- look don't go. Just stay- we'll talk." Harry didn't want to talk. He didn't want to say or do anything; he just wanted to leave. He kept his eyes on the door and stomped towards it.

"Harry! I didn't mean to offend you- or upset you!" Harry fumbled with the door handle, pulling it open quickly.

"Harry, your shirt-"

"Forget it." He slammed the door behind him, forgetting his shoes too. Draco didn't come after him. The warm air hit him, as did the lights and suddenly, as he walked further and further into the town he was once again surrounded by people. He was going to go home and he was going to tell his fiancé how much he loved her, and scrub himself clean and burn his clothes so that the sweet scent of Malfoy didn't follow him around like he knew it would. He would forget this little mistake. Forget it ever happened.

But this didn't happen. Every night that was too warm, every time the lights of a club shone too bright, or crowds were too large for Harry to feel comfortable in, he still smelt the sweet smell of strawberries clinging to the air.

**Thanks for reading, M'lovlies. So what did you think?**


End file.
